Alice
by KittyKitty101
Summary: Alice is the aunt of Sawada Tsunayoshi. She is the new cloud guardian of Varia. She also is a boss of a family. Watch as she tries to help our cute Tuna and as she unfolds secrets of her past.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all I know I had deleted this story but I still want to continue on it so I will not care on you guy judgment but still want some suggestion on how to improve it. _

* * *

Chapter 1

"...oh you did not just said what I think you just said!" I said angrily at the ninth.

There was a masquerade party happening at the Vongola mansion today. I don't like parties and I told the ninth about that many times already but he still keeps sending invitations to my mail saying its important *eye rolls* (yeah right ). I had enough with all that bull* so I just went ahead wearing a mask and a dress my darling husband gave me for my birthday few months ago. Nobody knows who I really am they still think I'm a 17 ,teen age girl whose family was killed since birth and was found by the ninth in an alley. Yeah right, I'm actually the type of person who keeps secrets, in short the mysterious person kinda type. In the part where the ninth found me in the alley is true but I wasn't in my true form of age (23) at that time, I was actually in a form of an 8-year-old girl. To add affects ,so I could get the fish I'm fishing for, I acted like a sad, lonely, pitiful child that had her parents killed for unknown reasons since birth and I can't believe he believed that story. He is truly a nice person but someday that going to get him killed, what sad man he is. But let get back to the main topic.

The ninth actually told me to be Varia's cloud guardian but really is he trying to kill me by putting me in the most crazies group of people who I am not, I repeat NOT crazy. I couldn't say yes but then they would have suspicion to why I said no. I know I am strong but live with them oh hell no, if my sanity is gone in a month I will drag the ninth to hell. But he has no worries because I will only be staying for 2 week or so and I'm gone to do my stuff.

I calmed myself down because I couldn't get stressed now so I answered "oh that will be great when will I move" I said with a fake smile.

"You will be moving today so get you stuff ready, Alice" he said with all that nice face of his.

'Even if I'm your step daughter now you have no right to order me because I can always take you out of your position, ninth.' I said to him in telepathy and he just shivered but still kept the façade on. I had a smirk on as I walk out of the mansion in to my BMW car.

When I reach the hotel, now don't start thinking I live in a small kind I actually own the building which I have the 3 floors in the top, the hotel is a 5 star hotel and you would be lucky if you we're invited by the owner which me to come stay because not everyone is allowed. As I reach for my keys I then felt a presence of one of my guardians.

"You better come out of your hiding or do I need to force you Kutsou." I said in a threatening voice. Kutsou is my storm guardian he is very of a worry wart person but when it comes to defense he's the best.

"Hehe I really can't hide from you can I?" He said. "In a thousand years that is if you can." I said while giggling at his pouting face.

"Anyway can you watch the family for a while as I need to go be some guardian in the Varia" I grumbled.

"The VARIA!" He shouted.

"Yeah anyway I'm gonna pack some of my clothes ,leave for a few months and when I'm back I better not face any problems,GOT IT!" I said while entering the living room and going to the bedroom to pack before they call. When I was done packing I called a small meeting with my guardians.

"Okay everyone Kutsou is going to be in charge while I'm gone so I admonish you guys to listen to him and not cause any problem, understand?"

"Yes boss" the all said.

'Odd they are usually not like this, something must have happened but it going to be all in Kutsou's hand.' I thought to myself while smirking. They all shivered when they saw that especially Kutsou.

When I was heading back to the Vongola mansion I received a text saying that I needed to go straight to the Varia mansion instead. But really couldn't they have just told me before I left the mansion. I was already near the Vongola mansion. Don't they know gas is so expensive now a days, even if I have so much money I don't like spending a lot of it. 'Troublesome people.'

When I reached the Varia mansion I expected the mansion to be at least half destroyed. But no, it still looks the same when it was just in the blueprint, it just has some a small changes here and there but still, it still look wonderful.

When I entered the mansion I felt a wire near my leg so I walk over it. But then a blond guy wearing a tiara throw a knife that had cut a small flesh of my skin right in front of my face. "Who the ***** person cut my precious face?! Is it you little boy?" I ask with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Uhishishishishi, who are calling that ugly face of yours precious , huh?" He answered back.

"Oh then is your face so precious when it's covered in grass?"

"Are you so stupid to call a bangs grass, well maybe you're not just ugly but also stupid?"

"Watch it buster you might regret it later"

"Who do you think you are talking to girl?"

"Well why should I give my name to you shrimp?"

"Because I am a prince and don't you dare call me a shrimp again, ugly!"

"Why you!" I began to chase him around the room but I couldn't because I had to watch. When I was almost near him the door suddenly burst opened with a loud 'VOIII', seriously a loud "you!."

I answered back by shouting "what do you want second in command?!"

"WHO ARE YOU LITTLE GIRL?!"

"I am no little girl I am 19 and I'm your new cloud guardian. Stupid you didn't get the news did you" I said with a smug in my face. I notice them have a surprise face when I said about my age, which is not the right one, and they started to compare me with my size with my age by measuring me. Squalo finally snap out of it and then shouted "IMPOSSIBLE!" which woke up the forest for sure. The rest of the members of Varia who had woken up from that racket began to scramble around looking for their weapons. As they scatter I notice a bush of brown locks. It was weird because he wasn't meant to be in the Varia headquarter he was supposed to be a Japan being a normal high school brat, well not that normal. Something must have happened I must ask 'them' to investigate this matter.

"Well what do we have here. An unorganized group of mafia members and a 12 years old midget called 'dame-tsuna' that is supposed to be in Japan." I said and waited a while to give them those sad clouds on top of their heads then rush straight to hug those soft brown locks.

"Dame-tsuna what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be in Japan right now, and you guys are supposed to be enemies for the position of Vongola decimo? Wait something is wrong here what are those bruises inside of your clothes and you look so unhealthy is Nana not taking care of you enough?" I said in a sad tone which in return I just received was a silent respond which I taken that I was right.

"Tell me the story my cute little Tsuna-fish, I'll do the best I can to help you." I said with worry in my face.

"Ano..um..who are you?" He asked with that cute innocent face of his.

'Oh I wish I could just eat him up' I thought to my self while imagining if Gitto was here with both in a cat costume saying 'nyaaaa!'

"Oh that would be wonderful" I said quietly for them to not hear. But going back to the main topic. I answered back by saying "cuz' I'm you aunty, well great great great great aunty." When I was finish there jaws drop to the floor with a look of disbelief. I just gave them the whatever look.

As if on cue one of the lower rank members came barging in with an urgent face and said "sir we just receive a message from Vongola nono stating that the new requited cloud guardian is coming..."and all looks at me

"OMG enough with all the attention just give me the key to my room and I want tsuna to come see me later" I said with a I-am-bored look.

"What if I refuse?" Tsuna asked.

"I will have to force you and you don't want that happening do you Tsuna." I answered with a scary voice.

"VOII, go get the key for the guest room in the east wing!" Squalo shouted to that servant.

"Oh, can you also bring Mammon with you when you come Tsu-kun?" I said with an innocent smile. "We have a lot to of things to talk about. Ohya, I am going to the roof so when you come looking for me that's where I'll be now bye-bi" I said while vanishing in a mist.

* * *

Hope you guys like that please comment if there was any problems or if you guys have any suggestions I would be happy to receive them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own KHR

Chapter 2

I bit my lip as I look up at the night sky with a arrays of stars. I close my eyes slowly. I start reminisce to the event when I had first met Tsuna.

_memories-_

_It all had happened in the early spring. When I had first saw Tsuna he was 5 years old and was pretty cute and still is. I was heading to Namimori Elementary School in Namimori, Japan._

_When I had passed by a park I noticed locks of brown gravity defying hair that was all alone crying while sitting in the swings. I went near the child which flinched suddenly lifted his head. He reminded me of Giotto when we used to play and the children would tease us about being orphans. I was always there protecting him while Giotto would cry until I am forced to put him to sleep. Giotto change as he had grown up thru the years. The kid even has gravity defying hair like Giotto which you would never find in any normal human being._

_The kid then stood up, start trembling as he look at me and then began to run away to the opposite direction that I was going. I don't know why but something told me I had to know the boy names and everything else about him. I went ahead and summoned a wolf that looks like a dog to follow and watch over the kid until I come and retrieve him back. The wolf's name is Kimchee, he is one of the loyal pet that is only loyal to the true family bloodline in my famiglia ._

_I went my way to the elementary school. I reached the school but a black-haired kid was blocking my way and was in an incomplete attack stance which his tonfas._

_"I bite you to death for not being in school." the kid said thinking that I go to this school._

_"I already graduated school." I answered which is actually true except it's from a Mafia school. He looked confuse that a 9 years old , which I now was, graduate school already and in such a young age._

_"Look here little boy I'm just here to see someone." Maybe calling him little was a bad idea because his aura became really dark and ticker which made me kind of sweat in worry. It didn't seem like anything could cut his anger down until he had killed me. He began rushing straight at me but then stop when brown lock step right in front of me blocking the black-haired attack._

_"Stop it Hibawi." so the black-haired boy's name is Hibari._

_"Tsunayoshi move." HIbari said to the now named brown-haired boy, Tsunayoshi._

_"She isn't from this place." at that Hibari turn around and began putting away his tonfas. If you were to look closely in his face you could notice a small faint blush that was slowly coming._

_"I'm sowwy Hibawi is just over protective over Namimori. By the way my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, you can call me Tsuna, and the other guy over there is Hibari Kyoya, what's your name onee-san?" I know I had heard that last name before then it hit me. Sawada was the last name Giotto had given himself when he had moved to Japan. He was known as "Ieyetsu Sawada". He had changed his name so he could mix in with the people of the country. Oh how I remembered the times when he used to keep on talking about the wonders of Japan when he had gotten his Rain Guardian, Ugetsu Asari._

_"Nice to meet you, my name is Alice." When I had said that Tsuna just stared at me as if waiting for me to say more so there was an awkward silent between me and Tsuna._

_He then ask "Whats your last name? Don't you have one?"_

_I couldn't tell them my last name for I had long forgotten the information. Only one person knows of it but that person is also unknown to me. It like a treasure that I already have obtained but wouldn't be able to open it for I don't even have the key. I then tried to change the subject by asking who his father was to make sure that my prediction were right. That he was my great, great, great, great-nephew._

_"Iemitsu Sawada, why you ask Alice-san?"_

_"Nothing I thought your father was my uncle because he also is Sawada. But it turns out I was wrong." I lied._

_"OHH. So how about we go inside of the school before Hibawi comes back." Tsuna said as he took hold of my hand and lead us inside of the school going to the main office to have a ticket pass. After that he than went and gave me a tour. We then went our ways after the tour for he had 'stuff' to do for Hibari and as for me I went to the roof top. I actually never expected a roof top in an elementary school before but when Tsuna said about the place I had to just go. The roof top was actually a good place for me to search for my cloud guardian._

_It would be hard looking for him since he always had this I'm-invisible aura if I was a human being but I am actually an immortal being you might only hear in stories in the bible. The only thing I had to do was feel his flames which was more powerful than the other flame there was in the school. Something weird was happening in this school. There were people with flames and the smell going around the place was also wrong._

_*BAM* The door to the roof top was forced open by a blond-haired boy. He look like a lowly gangster so I just went ahead and ignore him. It was a mistake for he then started walking to where I was. When he finally did he just stared at me and then out of nowhere he bitch slap me in my right cheeks._

_I turn my head fast and yelled "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"_

_The boy then began to laugh evilly and said "You better stay away for Tsunayoshi if u know whats better for you. The next time you are with him you won't only receive a slap in the face you would receive a worser punishment." in a voice a madman would have._

_After that two boys went behind the blond and they began talking about stuff that I wasn't interested in like how they could make the blond kid a leader of some puny gang but what interested me was the name "Cielo Nero"._

_The words were Italian and it meant black sky. Cielo Nero is the name of the 2nd best hacker in the world. Nero only began a few months ago but he suddenly began to become famous. Of course he wasn't able to beat the top hacker. A lot of people started requesting hacking missions for him, since the top hacker didn't want to do the missions, in the first month he had became famous._

_I then left the place by using some mist flames and went to look for Tsuna._

_I found smTsuna and Hibari with another boy in the hallways. Hibari was blocking the other boy as he tries to protect Tsuna but the other boy was too strong. He was pushing back Hibari. When I had gotten chose to the fight I saw the person I was looking for. But something was surely different about him._

_I went in the middle of Hibari and my new cloud guardian._

_"Stop this Nuvole!" I glared at him, he glared at me and we had a glaring competing. He then began to slowly back down but it looked like he wasn't able to fully control his body because he began trembling. I went ahead and knock him out._

_"I sorry but I have to erase yours and everyone else memory of what had happened today." I didn't like how thing happened and I still wanted to get my revenge to the blond kid. But I had to leave it was either have my guardian wake up and begin to lose control of hisself or leave the place while I still could. "I will come back I promise."_

_-end-_

As the memory can to an end my phone began to ring in the same time.

**Phone call-**

"Who is it?" I said in a cheeky tone. The person on the other end of the line clucked and I realize who it was.

"You know you would never change, same old same old."

"Straight to the point." I said in monotone.

"Alice you shouldn't do that if you want to get the information you wish to get."

"..."

"Fine, fine I'll tell you. Tsunayoshi Sawada age 15 was kicked out of there house by his mother and brother. Remember the blond kid that slapped you." I nodded "Well he is the brother of Tsunayoshi Sawada. He was found by Varia when they were on a vacation in Japan in the park of Namimori." I was angered that, that blond kid and his bitchy mother did that to my poor Tsuna. I know I should have beaten up that kid before this had happened.


End file.
